finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
.]] The , also known as Ultimus Bow, is a recurring weapon in the series. In the majority of the games it appears in, it is usually the most powerful weapon of its kind. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Artemis Bow is the most powerful bow in the game, and is exclusive to Maria. It has an Attack power of 117 and an Accuracy of 75%, and gives Maria +30 Strength, +50 Intelligence, and +99 Magic. It is obtained in the Arcane Sanctuary. Final Fantasy III The Artemis Bow is the strongest bow that a Ranger may use, and is only obtainable once a Ranger reaches Job Level 99. It has an Attack Power of 122 and gives +10 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow, with only the Perseus Bow surpassing it in the ''Advance remake. It has an Attack power of 43 and an Accuracy of 20, and grants +10 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, but also gives -10 Intelligence and Spirit. It can only be obtained by winning it from Moonmaidens. There are also Artemis Arrows, which have 70 Attack Power and deal heavy damage to Dragons. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Artemis Bow retains the same stats it had in ''Final Fantasy IV. It is obtained by defeating CPU. The Perseus Bow still surpasses it. ''Final Fantasy V The Artemis's Bow is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed only by the Fairy Bow in the ''Advance remake. It has an Attack power of 108, and will always deal critical damage to magic beasts. One can be found in Istory Falls, while more can be stolen from Dragon Aevis. ''Final Fantasy XII The Artemis Bow is the second strongest bow in the game, surpassed by the Sagittarius. It has an Attack power of 87, requires 60 LP to use. Bows are among the slowest weapons in the game with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Artemis Bow costs 15,800 gil to buy at the Bazaar after having sold two Great Serpent's Fangs, two Moondusts, and a Sylphi Halcyon. There are also Artemis Arrows, the strongest arrows in the game, which cost 15,000 gil to buy, has an Attack power of 5, and deal Earth-elemental damage. Artemis Arrows are also Bazaar-only items, and become available after selling two Vampyr Fangs, two Dorsal Fins, and three Gemini Gems. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version bows can only be equipped by the Archer. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Artemis Bow is the second weakest bow in the game. It has an Attack power of 90, Magic Attack of 45, and Attack speed of 60. It can either be bought in the shop, crafted from the Dragon's Device Recipe Book, or obtained as a reward for the mission Ordered Chaos. Final Fantasy XIV The Artemis Bow is the Bard Relic Weapon obtained by completing the quest "A Relic Reborn". It is one of the few bows in the game to have a harp attached, as seen in the Bard artwork images. Final Fantasy Tactics The Artemis Bow is a mid-level bow that has an Attack power of 10 and costs 22,000 gil to buy. It can also be obtained through poaching Behemoth Kings. It is known as Ultimus Bow in the PlayStation translation. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Artemis Bow is a mid-level bow with an Attack power of 27 and a Range of 7. It teaches the ability Cupid to Archers for 300 AP. It is a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Artemis Bow returns as a mid-ranked bow that provides +29 Attack and has a Range of 7. It still teaches the Cupid ability to the Archer. It can be traded for in the Bazaar for a Mind Ceffyl, Gemsteel, and Moonbloom, and can be bought for 3,800 gil. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Artemis Bow is Trey's ultimate weapon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Artemis Bow is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use, and cannot be bought. It provides 64 Attack, +25 to Stun, and takes three slots. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Artemis Bow is a weapon in ''The 4 Heroes of Light that is obtained randomly as a F90 treasure in the bonus dungeons. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Etymology Artemis was one of the most widely venerated of the Ancient Greek deities. In the classical period of Greek mythology, Artemis was often described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the Hellenic goddess of the hunt and often depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrows. it:Arco di Artemide Category:Weapons